Sylvia's Sweetness
by bbybear85
Summary: Fun Sylvia based drabbliciousness with 1xR content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

"…To our heroes; those who gave their lives so that we might have Peace. Thank you. You are not forgotten."

The swarms of family members, politicians and reporters stood their feet with thunderous applause. The young speaker took in the approval of the people and released a small sigh, celebrating the accomplishment. Smiling warmly with her sea blue eyes, she waved and nodded, taking her leave from the stage.

At the bottom of the small flight of stairs, she was met by sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. "Sylvia Noventa," she greeted kindly.

Silvia nodded to the taller young woman. "Miss Relena. I'm glad you were able to come, this year. Won't you accompany me to Grandfather's gravesite?"

Relena interlaced her arm in Sylvia's, allowing the younger girl to lead.

"Tell me, Miss Relena. Have you seen Heero Yuy lately?"

"No," she answered honestly. "He came to visit me on my last birthday, but that was nearly a year ago, now."

Sylvia nodded expressively.

A soft spring breeze gently caressed the politician and her friend, lifting her own long, honey blonde hair, like a banner flying behind her in the wind. Cherry blossoms tumbled from the nearby trees, engulfing the women in pink and white glory.

As the crested the hill, Relena hesitated momentarily. In front of Marshall Noventa's grave stood a tall Japanese man in a dark grey suit. He head hung low, in respectful mourning, his dark brown hair obscuring the view of his eyes. But Relena knew all too well the deep, dark blue color, and, more importantly, the intensity of those eyes.

Feeling Relena's reluctance, Sylvia untangled herself a few paces behind her Grandfather's guest and forged on. "Heero," she said, nodding affirmatively to him, passing him and kneeling down. The blonde said a silent prayer, kissing her fingertips and gently passing it over the etching in the stone.

"Grandfather was a hopeless romantic," she announced, as she climbed to her feet.

Relena was silent, unsure if Sylvia intended for the statement to be answered. Several moments passed, and she decided it was best to follow the other guest's lead. A moment later, she realized his decision to wait before answering was, as usual, for the best.

"I never did have the heart to tell him I'm a lesbian," Sylvia elaborated.

She folded her hands in her lap, sighing calmly, before turning around. She eyed both parties thoroughly, as they waited to hear her out.

"You must both stay with me for dinner tonight," she said. "I insist."

Relena's eyes widened slightly with trepidation, before she looked to Heero for his response. Without a word he nodded, and they both turned their gazes on Relena. She swallowed, scrambling in her mind for an excuse to decline, but came up blank. She was forced to answer Sylvia with a cordial smile of compliance.

Sylvia beamed. "How wonderful. I do hope you will both enjoy the company of my other guest. Unfortunately, she was wrapped up in some nasty business buying priceless metals from L4 and she couldn't attend the ceremony. She will be so happy to see _both_ of you, though."

"Well," Relena commented. "I do hope she can clear up her business ventures in time."

"Her tenacity is a force to be reckoned with, Miss Relena. It's what I find _most_ attractive, about her."

With that, she led both guests from the hallowed ground to the roadside, where a limo awaited them. She climbed in, first, sitting opposite her guests, with her back to the driver. Relena followed, putting plenty of space for Heero to get comfortable. He silently glided in, across the seats, and sat at her side, so closely that their thighs touched.

Relena blushed when she noticed the warmth, but tried to train her attention on the scenery outside the car. Heero refused to look at her, again, for the remainder of the ride, but with his leg heating hers, she swore he was intentionally forcing the contact. In the duration of the drive, she went from relaxed, ankles crossed, to pulling herself nearly into a ball against the door, her forehead flat on the glass, and her knuckles pressed to her lips to stop the whimper she could feel inside.

With great amusement, Sylvia was observing the same strange mating ritual from her ideal perspective, across the cab. When neither party was looking toward her, she would drop her stare to see how intrusive the man's position was, before looking up and taking in the flustered blush on her blonde friend's face. He was harassing her, and Sylvia was getting a kick out of it.

Oh, if only her third guest had been there to see this.

When the car slowed to a stop, Heero slowly retracted his leg from Relena's personal space, making careful eye contact with the smirking hostess. He took a deep breath, holding it and broadening his chest as a nonverbal dominance as he proceeded to the door. Sylvia was unmoved by the challenge. Her eyes flickered at Relena's, before she climbed out the door behind him, separating the tense couple for just a moment's time.

When Relena lifted herself from the car, Heero put a firm hand on her waist, presumably to help her balance. Instead, she jumped, slightly, startled at the contact, and nearly fell back into the vehicle. Heero's eyes widened and his hand flew at her, securing her wrist as he tried, again, to steady her. Succeeding the second time, he relaxed his features, sinking back into indifference, as he turned from her.

Sylvia's smirk twisted still more, before she turned her back to them, taking in another deep breath of spring air before leading to the manor.

From the house atop the marble stairs, donning a black on black business suit, still a third blonde woman emerged. Her hair was longer than the other two put together, falling past her buttocks, to the backs of her knees; its sunny color blinding in the early afternoon light. Her large and intimidating eyebrows, countless shades darker than her hair, arched at the sight of the entourage. Even her evil purple eyes grinned as she descended the stairwell.

"Dorothy Catalonia," Sylvia greeted, hurrying up the flight to her friend's side, as Relena and Heero lingered behind. When the young women embraced each other, Sylvia offered and endearing kiss on the cheek, which was answered with a strangely warm smile.

Relena and Heero finally looked at each other, each silently surprised. "Do you think Dorothy _knows_ Sylvia has a crush on her?"

Heero looked straight ahead, again, slowly climbing to the house. "Dorothy _knows_ everything."

"Do you think she reciprocates?"

He shrugged, silently turning, as he took her hand to pull her along. "I think Dorothy swings that way."

Relena smirked as she caught up to him. "Sir, that is an insult to Lesbian-kind."

* * *

><p>AN: So, I have NO idea where I'm going with this. (Would you believe that?) Feel free to throw out ideas. No idea's a bad idea. I'll keep an eye out and probably synergize the thoughts into something fun and surprising. LMK! -Bear


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

The sitting room in Sylvia's home was decorated with white lace and pink roses, in a very soft feminine style. Heero set himself next to Relena on a white sofa, as Dorothy lay across a pink chaise lounge, and Sylvia took up the magenta arm chair near the fireplace. Heero mostly remained silently in his space, this time, only passively brushing his arms and legs against Relena's from time to time. He watched her, though, very carefully. It seemed that whenever she reached for a cookie, his hand made it in front of hers, as a challenge.

The flirtatious gestures, this time, were only noticed by the princess, and completely missed by the hostess and other guest, as they drabbled on, catching each other up on the gossip of the aristocrats.

"What about you, Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked suddenly, as Relena's eyes met Heero's momentarily. "Are you sexually involved with anyone?"

Relena choked on her snack, looking away to hide her blush. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I think what she _means_ to say," Sylvia chimed in. "Is, are you _seeing_ anyone? Romantically."

"No," she answered in a sure voice, though she began smoothing her skirt nervously. "I'm not in a relationship to speak of. No."

Both other women pouted.

"You would be a virgin," Dorothy chided.

"Well, I still don't know if I'd tell either of you, though, if I was, though."

"Why ever not?" Dorothy snipped.

Relena chuckled. "Because you're sitting here, gossiping about everyone else. Why would I ever want you to know my situation, if you're only going to talk about it more than I do?"

Dorothy gave her a scathing expression, but Relena didn't flinch.

"Perhaps you should localize your discussions to something more productive, such as business or politics?"

Dorothy set the steaming cup of tea down, in front of her. "So, tell me, Miss Relena," she said in a whimsical tone. "What is new in the world of politics?"

"Nothing since we last talked, Miss Dorothy."

"Well, what _have _you been working on?"

"We've made leaps and bounds in the Terraformation project."

"Ah, yes," the taller blonde chimed. "The Terraformation project; Mars. Do tell, how is your dear brother, these days?"

"Brother?" Sylvia asked. "I thought Mister Milliardo was lost in the war? In fact, I thought Heero had killed him."

Heero's face was stern and unreadable.

Relena offered her a calm smile, glancing to her right to see him, and back, again. "He's doing well. He seems to have swept Miss Noin away, with him."

"Oh," Dorothy mumbled, sulkily. "_Her_."

Relena smirked with something positively malicious flashing in her soft blue orbs. "Yes, Dorothy. _Her._ Lucrezia is one of my best friends, you know. Heaven knows where I would be without her."

"You'd both be dead," Heero pointed out, dryly.

Relena nodded to him, in agreement. In the Eve's War, Lucrezia Noin had stepped in for Relena's older brother, Milliardo, to guide Relena through world politics, and had eventually helped build the small defense force within Relena's birthright, the Sanc Kingdom, to protect the princess and the pacifist university from Romefellar's attacks.

Dorothy, who was also enrolled in the university, was equally protected by Noin's foresight, but the opposing charges of the women's personalities were not easily swept under the rug. The women were in a constant battle for Relena's affections, the political future of the small country, the entire world and eventually the heart of Milliardo Peacecraft.

Without losing face, Dorothy continued in her musical mockery. "Yes, I do miss your dear brother, Miss Relena. There aren't many men I would follow through space."

Relena shook her head, trying to get Dorothy's insinuations out of her mind.

"Tell me, Miss Relena," she continued in a feline voice, with evil sparking behind her grin. "Isn't there anyone _you_ would chase across the world and back?"

Heero shot Dorothy a disapproving glare.

Relena blinked, setting her drink down, and looked steadily at Dorothy.

Finally she smiled, again. "What is so interesting about my brother, anyway, Miss Dorothy?"

Dorothy settled back into her seat, closing her eyes as she refused to answer. Not to be out maneuvered, she volleyed. "Is he married to that _strumpet_, yet?"

Relena cleared her throat, grinning as she accepted the change. "I don't believe so, Miss Dorothy. There is still no official jurisdiction there, so the marriage would hardly hold a legal standing in the court of law," she admitted.

"So, the young prince has made her his harlot? Well played, Mister Milliardo."

Relena took a steeling breath, dropping her gaze away as Dorothy insulted her family. Dorothy looked at her over her folded hands, drumming her fingers together to the rhythm in her mind. Her sneer twisted as she claimed the victory against the kinder female.

"What is it you find so interesting about Zechs, anyway, Dorothy?" Heero finally asked, breaking his silence.

The blonde woman turned her attention on him. "Why, my dear Heero?"

Relena felt only agitation as Dorothy used a term of endearment in place of the formal title, as she spoke to Heero.

"Are you jealous?" The troublesome woman narrowed her eyes with mischief.

Heero grinned only a hint at the insult. "I'd hardly want an ignorant, uppity, two-faced prostitute, such as yourself, as interested in me as you are in him; but thank you."

Relena seemed to choke on nothing.

Dorothy pursed her lips in distaste.

"Well," Sylvia blushed. "Really, I know for myself, I just can't get my mind off of that—hair."

All three of her guests looked at her in shock, and even Heero ran a hand through his own messy locks in surprise.

"Really," she continued. "It's like fine silk."

"Oh, my God," Relena whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you, John Ryman, for "Grandma's" quote. I'm not quite that creative.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing<strong>

Heero and Relena's ritual waltz continued for days; each finding good cause to postpone their imminent departure for a few more hours or another day in good company. Sylvia never minded, of course. The guests were not an imposition.

In fact, they were quite a delight, both to her and to her other companion. She smiled, stirring cream into her coffee, as she thought of how well Miss Relena had come to manage her time with Dorothy. Certainly, there were less than pleasurable feelings between them, and a clear air of distrust from wartime betrayal, but Relena always kept her cool, her head held high and her smile unfaltering. Peeking out the kitchen window, she could see the other two women sharing their coffee over an in-depth conversation of current politics.

Ever so subtly, Relena glanced up at the building. When she looked down, again, at her drink a familiar glow filled her cheeks. Heero was there, too.

Sylvia began making her way through the large kitchen, headed for the glass door to the patio. He always liked to converse with Heero in the morning. He was certainly a quiet type, though not shy. Most importantly, he was a watcher. He would stand silently, simply watching people's behavior and conversation, until he knew them inside and out. Though she was easily more social than he, bred into world politics, she could always say she had that in common with him. She liked that.

The door was nearly silent in its movement, but she was instantly engulfed in the music of the world around her. Larks and blue birds sang in worship to the rising sun, their unknown rhythm giving life to the age old melody of freedom. Filling her lungs with the crisp, cool air, she stepped out. Cold, dew kissed wood caught her feet, massaging them with the ridged grooves of the grain.

"Mmmm," she moaned in pleasure to herself, before turning her eyes to Heero. "I love Spring mornings. There's just so much beauty."

His eyes met hers for several moments, before he turned silently back to staring down the other two females.

"Speaking of beauty," she commented, still pressing him for conversation. "Relena has filled out well in her recent years."

"Huh?" When Heero turned to her, this time, he looked genuinely surprised at the statement.

"Oh, come, Heero. Don't pretend you haven't noticed. I mean, look at her."

Unconsciously, he complied, settling back into the position he held before.

"Oh, sure," Sylvia commented. "She was cute enough, back when we first met, but time has been kind to our dear Queen. Her hip to waist ratio is to die for and those pert breasts—well, you know."

Heero looked down at her in disapproval.

"Oh, stop," she answered. "You're not the only one who figured out you can look without getting caught by backing off. Though, I wouldn't mind simply hiding behind a pair of sunglasses and getting closer." She eyed him with suspicion. "But I'm sure you've already taken that route, too."

Heero scowled, looking back at the women on the far side of the deck.

Sylvia laughed quietly, closing her eyes. "I thought so," she whispered.

Slowly taking in the aroma of her hot coffee, she allowed the morning to fill their ears. Her eyes clung to the table, ahead, as she slowly enjoyed the rich, steaming drink.

Heero's eyes would flash to her and back again, as he tried to size up her thoughts, but he was only reminded that he was in the company of three high level players in the minefield of political poker. The small smiles he'd catch gave away nothing. He could guard himself here, but there was no winning, even in these small moments.

"My grandmother used to say, 'You're born. You suck your mother's tits.'"

Looking back at her, even Heero could barely contain the perplexed expression that fought to take over his face.

"'You get older, you suck your girlfriend's tits. You get married, you suck your wife's tits.'" She turned and looked up at him. "'That's what life is. Life sucks.'"

His brows furrowed, staring down at her.

"Well, come, Mr. Yuy. We both know you were weaned off of your Mama's tit years ago. It's time you moved on, and since life is only getting shorter by the day, you'd better start enjoying the sucking sooner rather than later."

After a moment, Heero's stone face cracked. He raised one eyebrow, grinning as he shook his head at her and looked away.


End file.
